Sara Plaggemeyer will be the project leader for the water and health research on the Crow Reservation. Dr. Tim Ford at Montana State University will serve as her mentor. She will register for a PhD program in Health Sciences at Montana State University. Her doctoral program will be developed in close consultation with Tim Ford. Specific steps in her program are included in the timeline for this project. Sustainability of this research program will be achieved both by the infrastructure and training that will be an important outcome of this NIH RIMI, and by applications for further support at the termination of this grant.